Time to Change
by Missing A Muse
Summary: The need to change is great when everything that hangs in the balance is everything.
1. CH 1Beginning of Change

She watched her reflection as she sat in the room that was provided for her family.

_Family_

That was still a foreign word to her. She never really belonged to anyone before until he came into her life. She doubted that he didn't truly comprehend how much he mattered to her existence. How much she loved to watch him sleep. How he would get excited over every tiny detail. Those trusting eyes and gentle smile, the way that a room just lights up when he is in it.

_Love_

She has never told anyone about the day that he came into her world. She loved him with every fiber of her being. For a few drug filled moments she actually thought that his place was with her. So she held him close and told him the dreams that she held in her heart. No one in the room would notice the gold around them. Seeping into his tiny pores, but she knew love. Because it was love that made her hand him to the kind nurse.

_Tears_

So lost in her thoughts she didn't notice them at first, or the other occupant that now shared her room. She didn't notice the bed dip and the tender hands on her shoulders.

"Emma?" a soft voice called to her as she began to draw her daughter into her body. "It's alright. We will find him, I promise."

Emma looked up into her eyes and saw the conviction behind them. She felt like a child like this. It was a new feeling for her. At times it gave her so much courage and at times it frightened her. She moved her head to the woman's tiny shoulder. Her long fingers rang slowly through her hair. It was at this time that she realized she wanted to change. It would be a slow change but she was going to work hard on letting these people close to her.

_"No. Don't. They will abandon you." _

Emma could hear the tiny voice of her heart and could feel herself try to calm it by flooding her mind with the soft touches she was receiving and the picture of a brown haired boy.

"I need a favor." She said not looking up.

"Anything, you never have to ask."

Emma stood up and walked to the desk that was in their room. She found what she was looking for and brought it to her mother.

Snow watched her daughter carefully as she brought a small dagger towards her, not quite sure what she wanted. She was surprised when Emma sat on the floor in front of her.

"Can you cut it? I don't know when we will be home again. I don't want anything in the way. Plus .." She said as she looked in the mirror. "I think it's time to change. I'm sure he will be happy to see the color it will be."

Snow nodded and took the dagger from her and began to gather her hair. She tied the long sections and watched her daughter looking at her feet.

"I'm not sure how you want it cut .. "Snow started

"It's alright." Emma said as she looked into the mirror at her mother. "I trust you."

**Author Note: I don't own OUAT**

So, I am not quite sure where I am going with this. We shall see. I will say ahead of time that I love love Killian and Emma together. But I am not going to just throw them together. They are both difficult and hurting. So it will be a slow ride but worth it in the end... I hope. Let me know what you think so far.


	2. CH 2 He Didn't Believe It

As the layers of hair began to fall at her feet she could safely say that she began to feel a bit lighter. The blonde that was in her hair was becoming mixed with the brunette that was growing in from her previous dye job. Once the dagger stopped she could feel her mother comb out her hair and begin to braid the remaining locks. Two braids on the side of her hair were shortly pulled up and pinned in place.

"There .. all finished." Snow said with a small amount of pride in her voice. In her best dreams, she would imagine doing this with Emma when she was younger. Granted, she wasn't cutting her hair with a dagger but still.

Emma stood up and gave her a tight hug. "Thank you. You do good work with a dagger."

"Wish I had known that when I was younger and living in the forest. I swear my hair looked like a nest of crows." She said with a grin.

Emma laughed and began to approach the door. There was a knock before the door opened to reveal her father. "Hey we were wondering how the two of you were .." David trailed off when he looked at her daughter. She looked younger with her hair shorter, she looked .. soft .. she looked like her mother.

"All good here. Just needed a little change. We were about to join you."

"Oh. Ok." David stood there and watched his daughter walk down the hall with a purpose. "Should I be worried?"

"I don't think you have anything to worry about at this certain moment. However in the future you might." Snow smiled knowingly at her husband.

"What?" David asked as he watched his wife return to their quarters. "What would I have to be worried about?"

"Oh. Nothing." Snow replied with a playful look on her face. She began to pull his arm into their room. "How about we make use of this time we have in our empty room Charming?"

Emma could smell the salty air as she climbed the stairs to the deck of the Jolly Rodger. The shorter wisps of her hair were blowing freely with the wind that the sea provided and for once she felt lighter. There was an expanse of ocean in front of them and she walked to the bow of the ship.

She didn't think to look at the helm of the ship. However, the captain of the ship definitely noticed when the young woman emerged from the darkness and into the light of day.

His eyes were trained on her hair for the first time. Hair .. it was such an odd thing to be watching but at this moment that change in her was the only thing that kept his attention. It was shorted and the blond color was practically cut out of her now mid length locks.

She actually looked a lot like her "father" now. A grand story to listen too he could imagine. However at this time, those stories are locked in her soul under a tight key.

All his innuendos were a front to force her from him. With her by his side he could feel again. He remembered the feelings that he had buried for hundreds of years. It started out as playful banter but as the meetings increased he found that he actually enjoyed the Swan girls company.

He forced his eyes from her form and began watching the ocean again. He was doing this for Milah and for Baelfire. Nothing more and nothing less .. Yeah I know .. He didn't believe it either.

Author Note: I do not own OUAT

Filler Filler poo poo. Trying to set something up. Let me know what you think!


	3. CH 3 His Change

"Contrary to popular belief, Hook, you need rest. I know your ribs are still healing and you have been awake for days." David stood, standing beside the grumpy captain at the helm.

"I have a little more left in me your _majesty_. I will be fine." Hook replied with a condescending tone.

"That's all well and good _captain _but you are no good to us if you can't even stand of straight." David replied.

"Well maybe if you would make yourself .." Hook started

"Get some re ..!" David began.

"Oh will you two stop bickering!" came a feminine voice behind the two of them that made them turn their heads sharply. Emma was standing behind them now changed from her previous clothing in a light weight shirt and black leggings. She stood in between her dad and the swaying captain. "You take over the helm. I can assume that you know how to steer this ship since you mentioned it."

"Now just wait a min .." Hook started and stopped when she turned her anger on him.

"You will be going to your bed! I will rewrap your ribs and you will sleep … _Captain_."

Hook stared at the two of them before stepping back and holding his hands up in defeat. Without a word he stepped around them and made his way to the captain's quarters. Emma watched him leave and was startled when she heard her mother call to her.

"Maybe you could help by wrapping his ribs? Emma?" Snow said as she came up with some ripped fabric.

Emma took the bundle and began to follow the path that the fuming Captain took.

"What are you doing Snow?" David said looking at his wife in confusion.

"What she is meant to do your majesty." A deep voice said from behind them. David looked from Gold to Snow in confusion.

"The two of you know something and I would like to know what is going on."

Gold limped away from Snow with a grin on his face, "GoodLuck with that one dearie."

Emma stood in front of his cabin weighing her options. Go in or don't go in. Help him or don't help him. Something in her was forcing her on. She raised her hand but felt her hand beginning to tremble. She slumped her shoulders with a sigh and turned to walk away. She would get her mom to come and help him. It was safer.

Instead she turned into a Maroon leather vest.

"Looking for me, Love?" Hook crooned as he used his free arm to prevent her from fleeing.

"You wish, I was going to wrap your ribs again." Emma sighed as she looked up with sharp eyes into his.

He was not prepared for this feeling; he was never prepared for this feeling. It seemed to only happy around her. Even with Milah, he never felt this way.

He closed his mouth and stepped around her to open the door to his cabins. He walked to the window in his room and began to shed his coat and vest.

"In or out Swan!" He barked at her, a little louder than he wanted. However he felt relieved when she came into his room and walked to where he was. Silence dragged out at she began to get her things ready to wrap his ribs.

"Can you sit down please?"

She wasn't looking anywhere other than the bandages.

"You hair is quite fetching Swan. Did you cut it for me?"

"Pft. No, I felt that I needed a change." She reached around him and was rolling the strips of fabric around his ribs. It took all of her will power to not pay attention to the hard muscles flexing under her fingers. "There you go, now get some rest."

"Order me around will you lass? How about you rest with me? I am sure I will rest better." Hook said as he began to try to pull out the pins holding the braids in her hair.

"Have a good rest Hook." Emma sighed as she stood up, walked to the door and softly closed it.

He laid there watching the door after she left before he pulled out an old sheet of paper from his desk. He looked at the picture and looked out the window. "A change you say? Maybe I need a change too?"

Author Note: I do not own OUAT

I am thinking I know where I am going. All this will be debunked once season 3 comes out. But it will be fun to write it. Tell me what you think! Thank you for all the reviews and favorites!


	4. CH 4 Meetings In A Dream

When he woke up he was on a beach, which was odd because he went to sleep in his cabin. He walked until he saw a figure standing in the sand. He could tell it was a woman and as he walked closer he could notice the similarities.

His feet quickened as he approached the woman that haunted his dreams.

"Milah"

She turned to him and smiled softly. Her hair was flowing in the breeze and she wore a dress that seemed to shimmer in the moonlight.

_"Killian, you have been hard to catch off guard."_

"You aren't real. I buried you at sea."

_"I can assure you I am very real Captain Jones! You have been busy in these last 300 years. Busy plotting revenge, hardening your heart and becoming the very thing you have been fighting."_

Killian lowered his eyes and didn't hear her come towards him until she lifted his head up with her hand. "So full of anger and despair, you are not the same captain I fell in love with."

"He killed you Milah!"

_"Yes, he did. That is true. But it was always my life to give."_ Milah said softly, looking out to the sea. _"I've missed the sea."_

"Why have you come to me, Milah?"

Milah straightened and turned to face him. _"This is a matter of the heart Killian."_

Killian looked up at Milah with a look of confusion and noticed that she was looking past his shoulder. Turning, he looked down and saw her.

There was a little girl playing in the sand a few feet in front of him. She looked his way and began to waddle his way to stand in front of him. She was a pretty little thing with wavy brown hair and eyes as blue as the seashell that she wore on a leather necklace around her neck.

She looked up at him and seemed to contemplate for a few minutes. In a brave move she reached her tiny arms up and beckoned him to her.

Words could not describe what he felt when he picked up the child and held her close. She pulled back and gave him the sea shell that was around her neck on a piece of leather.

"Hannah! Hannah are you there?" A feminine voice called out and the little girl smiled at him once more. He felt a sense of loss when he lowered her to the sand. He followed her with his eyes as she tumbled to the voice.

Surprise filled him when he saw Emma, heavy with child and her arms out, welcoming her child. Henry ran up to get a hug from his mother and picked up his sister.

_"The child is important and must come to be or all will be lost in this world and the other. The role of the savior turns to be the role of the saved."_ Milah began to speak in an other-worldly voice. _"A product of True Love, the truest of loves."_

Killian turned to look at her with questioning eyes before asking, "Who is the child's father?"

_"Now I never pegged you for a stupid man, Killian Jones."_ She answered with a small smirk before her eyes held such sadness. _"I have committed many wrongs in my life and loving you was one of them. However, I will never regret it."_

The sun began to rise on the beach and all Killian could do was crouch on the sand. Milah moved to crouch beside him. _"Good Bye Killian. I am afraid that we will not meet again."_

Killian reached out and hugged her close as the sun began to rise. When he opened his eyes, he was in his bunk. Shaking his head, he stretched and began to rise for the day. He put on his shoes and began to walk to the door only to pause.

In the pocket of his jacket was a delicate seashell on a leather string.

Authors Note: I DO NOT OWN OUAT

Dum Dum Dum … Hmmm .. How was it? It was in my head and I had to get it out. Oh it sounds like a prophecy! Not getting very many reviews but I am getting a few followers. So that's super nice! Sorry about the shortness of the Chapters :( When I am writing on word it looks so much longer and I stop myself. I will work on that. Tell me what you think?


	5. CH 5Approaching Neverland

**CH 5_Approaching Neverland**

"Well you look better than you did before you left _Captain_" A sharp voice spoke to him from behind the helm. Killian stared at him in shock for a few minutes before coming to relieve the Prince from the helm of his ship.

"It looks like the ship is still in one piece _your majesty_" Killian replied with a lavish bow. "I will be taking over now."

"Where are we?" Regina asked as she looked out to the seas.

"If my bearings are correct we should be approaching Mermaid Waters." Killian responded to her.

"Which means .."

"He will know we are here, if he doesn't know already."

"He knows we are here. That much is certain." Gold stood at the bow and stared into the waters, shifting his eyes from left to right, as if he was hunting an unseen enemy.

The entire crew grew silent as the ship moved gracefully through the waters towards an island and their uncertain fate. Killian broke the silence too soon for the passengers on the ship.

"Time for someone to go fishing for dinner …" He began

"Ahead of you Captain." David started, "Snow and Emma pulled some fish earlier and are in the galley getting something ready with the supplies on the ship. However, if there is a port that we can get more supplies it would be best."

"We will reach Tortuga by nightfall. Provisions can be replenished there. Any way I can assist, I will."

"_Tortuga?!_" Killian heard someone question HIM from the stairs leading to the deck. Emma and her mother were coming with lunch that they made from the fish that was caught earlier. "As In Pirates of the Caribbean Tortuga?"

"Don't know about a Pirate in the Caribbean Luv, but Tortuga was settled by Barbadosed. He went missing an age ago. Many thought he perished at sea waging war on _him_. Some think that the fairies spared him by sending him to another land."

Emma shook her head and walked to him with his meal. "Here you go. If you want I can wrap your ribs again once everyone is finished. I have to clean up the galley afterwards."

"That's not necessary, luv. The others can clean since you and your mother prepared lunch…" He didn't get to finish his sentence before he was cut off abruptly.

"I'd rather clean!" Emma said, raising her voice before turning her head from him and towards the direction that they were sailing for land. "It will get my mind off other things."

Killian watched her a few moments before his mind began to take him to a beach and a clear sunset. The little girl still smiling up at him and Emma heavy with …

"Hook?" Emma said coming up to him and raising her hand to touch his forehead .." Are you feeling .."

Killian took a step back and held up his hand. "Just fine luv. Don't you worry? I am tip top shape now and perhaps later?"

Emma sighed at the innuendo before turning from him and walking towards one of the crates, the moment and the conversation over. He followed her with his eyes as she walked away from him. It would always seem that she ended up walking away from him.

"Talking to her like that will only make her run faster." A gentle voice came from behind him. Snow watched his shoulders tense as she made her way to stand beside him. "I would think that you would know that by now."

"Unfortunately I'm not following, milady." Killian replied as he turned to look at her with a lazy look in his eyes. He leaned against the helm ever so slightly, arms crossed.

"And pretending it doesn't matter to you is foolish. I am her mother after all." Snow said as she came to stand fully in front of him, her warm eyes looking up at him, searching for something. His eyes were as fierce as the ocean but she could see everything in them. His pain and his grief and a longing that he felt could never be satisfied.

Grinning, she took a step back from him and began to walk towards David and Emma leaving him with a confused look on his face.

"Nothing else?" He called after her.

She turned to him and appraised him with eyes full of mischief, "No, I think I will sit back and watch the show."

Killian watched her walk until she came to stand beside Emma. He couldn't help but feel a sense of jealousy spring up when he saw Emma lean into her mother and lower her head to the tiny woman's shoulder. He was used to feeling like an outsider. But at this moment, all he wants is to _belong_.

The wind began to pick up slightly and he caught a delicate change of smell in the air. Land would be approaching soon and he would have to dock in a city that has most likely changed since he last came. He could only hope that he still had contacts in port.

_(Page Break)_

Within a couple hours the group saw the beginnings of land. The waves became wild and the color of the water began to change. The first birds could be seen and she could only imagine what was alive in the water underneath the Jolly Rodger.

In a flurry of controlled movements the sails were lowered and the ship drew to a slow crawl. Everyone turned to the Captain who began to descend the steps from the helm to stand closer to them.

"A few words, if you will." Killian said as he commanded their attention. "This port is not like your home. There are no niceties amongst pirates and we must tread lightly. We are setting out to restock and leave. Simple. Easy. Quick. In order to do this, we should go in pairs."

He came to stand in front of Regina and Gold, "the two of you know what waits on this land. You can feel it in your magic. There is no way to tell if you can even use your magic without trying it, which is ill-advised here" He said glaring at Gold. "However, I do know that you are both skilled Alchemists. Go and collect whatever you need. We will be in the wild.."

"No explanation is necessary ..." Gold replied, with a hard look.

"My confidence is reassured." Killian taunted, he approached David and Snow. "I want the two of you find the smith. Repair the weapons and collect what you feel is needed. Neverland has many residents here that will most likely remember your kindness milady. Use it to your advantage."

"And me?" Emma asked, not looking at him, choosing to keep her eyes on the land that kept her son away from her.

"You and I will go together for food and other necessities." Killian came to stand beside her, "But first, everyone needs change in wardrobe. No sense in completely looking out of place!"

_(Page Break)_

Killian led Emma to the captain's quarters and began to rummage through chests of clothes until he paused. The clothes in this room had not been touched for centuries. He could still see her in the fluttery shirts and tight fitting corsets. He shook his head and turned to see Emma standing in front of the shelves full of books in his room.

"I'm not going to wear _her _clothing, Hook." Emma said, not even looking at him. "Give me one of your shirts and I will get something when we go in Port to get supplies."

Killian sighed and went to his chest and pulled out a white shirt. He stepped closer to her and carefully handed the shirt to her with his hook. She was regarding the flowing white top carefully while he regarded her. "I would ask that you wear your hair up if possible, it would send the wrong signals for it to remain down within town."

"Wouldn't want that now would we?" Emma said while still fiddling with the shirts in her hands. No man's shirt should be this difficult to figure out. Are the ties in the front or the back?

"Have you never worn a man's shirt luv? I can imagine you would look quite fetching in it .. with nothing else on.." He spoke to her in deep tones as he slowly walked to her. His eyes raked her form as she stood there staring at him incredulously. He carefully took the shirt and turned it towards her. "Laces in the front Swan. We will leave once you're done."

"Thanks." Emma said as she turned from the door to begin shedding her old shirt. The cotton t-shirt was raised up her back and over her head in one stroke. She slid the new shirt over her head and tucked the ends of the shirt in her pants that she borrowed. Her shoes would just have to do until she could get others. As she pinned up her hair, she could feel the ship start to move again with the wind now able to catch the sails once more.

The sight that she was greeted with was a sight to be seen. The Tortuga in the Pirates of the Caribbean movie looked like a dive compared to what laid before her. Tiny buildings could be seen huddled close to the port town. The hustle of the midafternoon could be seen from the ship as she began to approach the docks.

"It would seem that they have grown since last I was here." Killian said as he scanned the town. As the ship came to rest at the dock, he could see almost the entire town stop to watch the ship carefully. Out of nowhere, a sharp voice could be heard barking to the rest of the town.

"Aye nothing you haven't seen before you lot! Back to what you were doing!"

The voice came from a sturdy man with curly red hair. He wore a blue leather vest and a red shirt underneath with deep brown pants. He walked with ease to the ship. "Where are you lad?! This ship can't be steering itself." He said as he walked off the pier to the deck of the ship. His sights zeroed in on Emma and he raised his eyebrows. "And who is this fetching creature?"

Emma watched the man wearily as he approached her with an air of confidence that was all too familiar to her. She held her head high as he reached her. He began to reach up to touch the tendrils of hair that were flowing around her face in the wind. She grabbed his hand and began to twist his thumb sharply while turning him and pulling up on his elbow. He in turn broke free of her hold and turned her to face him once more.

"Well met milady. Captain Thomas LeRoye at your service."

"I would very much like it if you would refrain from my crew." Killian said making his presence known and coming to stand in front of Emma. His body language would even tell a stupid person 'hands off' "We port for provisions only."

Thomas's eyebrow twitched suspiciously as he walked towards Killian. "Then provisions you will receive. Knowing you, you already have a plan."

"Aye, we will depart before sunset."

Thomas walked with Killian as the group separated. The shops that Killian needed were on the other side of the square. He saw Thomas nod his head out of the corner of his eye and all of the sudden the square was full of people.

Children, Men, Women and tradesmen all shouting at the same time, trying to sell their wares. A group of children playing rambunctiously with their parents following closely behind. It was at this time that Thomas gripped Killian and Emma hard, turning them sharply.

"What's going on?" Emma said, as she was brought down sharply

"How long do we have?" Killian asked kneeling with Emma by his side.

"The lost ones have been tracking your path since you arrived. They will reach the town in the morn. You are being hunted Jones." Thomas said sharply. "_She_ can buy you some time by covering your trail for at least a day. After that you will be on your own."

Killian nodded and the three of them walked into the closest shop, which happened to sell clothing. Killian walked to the owner and began to talk to her in hushed words. Emma strolled around the shop looking at the clothes that were displayed. She stopped to look on a chest and saw a delicate hair clasp. It was made of thin metal with seashells of emerald and rush. She picked it up to look at it closer, not realizing she was being watched as well.

Killian walked silently behind her and looked at what she admiring. "It would look fetching on you, darling."

She gently placed the clasp on the table in front of her with a sigh, "It's not needed. What do I need to be looking for?" She said as she turned from him to return to the clothes. "This is Helda. she will assist you with what you need. I will return after I order our supplies to be delivered to the Jolly Rodger."

"You are going to leave me here?" Emma looked up at him.

"Now as hard as I know it is to actually trust _anything_, please do us a favor and try. You won't even miss me." With a flourish of his hand and a mock bow he began to leave the shop. A dark glance with Thomas was shared before he stepped out into the busy market once more.

Thomas just shook his head as he resumed watching his new "charge" and the shop owner begin to shop.

_(Page Break)_

Emma wanted to pull her hair out. The shop owner was like a Mother Hen and seriously she already had one of those. All she wanted to do was escape. She had picked out a few things and was ready to put them on when a dress was pushed through the curtain she was standing behind.

"A dress? Seriously?" Emma said as the hand that held the dress. With a sigh, she took the dress and slipped it over her head. It was a soft blue color and seemed to be made for her. The sleeves fell to her elbows and the neckline fell just above the top of her chest. The dress had a bow that tied just below her chest with the ends of the bow almost touching the floor. In a very un-Emma like move she actually twirled. When she looked up she saw a face that she wasn't expecting,

Snow just stood there with her delicate hands covering her mouth. She could see the tears gathering in her eyes as she saw her daughter. So many years were taken from them. "You don't have to get it, Emma. But I just wanted to have a moment. I'm sorry."

The old Emma would have scoffed and thrown the dress out of the room. Telling her that she was being stupid. However, this Emma looked at her "mother" and down at the dress. "No, I'll keep it. Who know's, maybe I will get a chance to actually use it."

Snow looked up and smiled softly. "Well, let's get you in your new clothes. I can't wait until we can actually shut a certain pirate up for once."

Emma chuckled as she let her mother dress her. For a moment, she could see her mother dressing her up for a ball as a child, as she did countless times before.

Only this time, in her reflection, Emma was smiling.

**AUTHORS NOTE: I STILL DON'T OWN OUAT OR POTC. WOO HOO MUCH LONGER CHAPTER! I HOPE THAT IT FLOWS WELL. AND THAT I'M NOT GIVING EVERYTHING AWAY. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. REVIEWS REVIEWS .. I LOVE THEM!**


	6. CH 6 She's A Pirate

**She's A Pirate**

Killian Jones knew from the moment that Emma Swan barged in his lonely existence that she would have made a good pirate. She was resourceful and quick witted, and any lack luster skills with the sword could be remedied through training .. _with him of course .. and hopefully naked._

However, nothing could prepare him for what he saw when he turned from his conversation with David.

Standing before him was the definition of perfection. The shirt that she chose was a soft blue that complemented the navy blue corset perfectly. Form fitting black pants came to her waist and her sword was properly secured in the belt that her mother delivered to her an hour ago. Her new leather boots clicked delicately on the docks as she approached the Jolly Roger with her mother in tow.

He stood there with his mouth opened like a fish out of water when she came to stand in front of him. Her mother was dressed in a neutral vest and ivory shirt with deep brown pants. The bow that she was quite deadly with was attached to her back along with her arrows.

"We ready?" Emma asked when she came to stand in front of the astounded Captain.

"Ready to depart." Killian replied as he took a step closer, "I must say that you are quite fetching .."

"I also have a sword that is much sharper than it used to be." Emma replied, with a serious look in her eyes.

"Dually noted my lady." Killian said with a mock bow as she and her mother boarded the Jolly Rodger. He made a move to follow when he was blocked by a solid body. Rolling his eyes, he stood back to look up in the eyes of the prince. "Aye Mate?"

David looked at the bored face of the pirate captain. Anger and frustration filled him and almost bubbled to the surface to the point where he had once reacted by attacking the pirate. However, while looking at those bored eyes he could actually see a feeling that he knew all too well. He closed his eyes and shook his head before continuing.

"Harm her. Any part of her and I will make what she does to you feel like a tickle." David said to him, getting in his face while staring in his eyes. With one last look, he turned and began to walk up the gang plank onto the ship. The muscles in Killian's jaw clenched as he watched his board his ship and disappear from him sight.

"I don't know what you have gotten yourself latched into lad but I would watch your parts with that one." A burly voice called behind him. Thomas came to stand beside him, "But looks to me like it will be worth it."

Killian looked at his 'friend' and followed his eyes to see him watching Emma carefully. Thomas took this moment to really look at the historically villainous Captain "_She_ won't be happy to find out that you have left without saying hello."

Killian turned and looked at Thomas, "Aye, I can imagine that she won't. I thank you for your help and hospitality, Thomas."

Thomas waved him off with a strong pat on him back. "At least a few hundred years before we are there Jones. Just make sure to bring that pretty face here before you go! Don't get killed!"

Killian watched him as he turned to walk back to the port town. He watched him disappear in the crowd before joining his crew on the ship. "Hoist the sails your highness!"

_(Page Break)_

The sky was beginning to darken, much like Emma's mood. She stared at the island with a sense of contempt. Her son was on that island. She didn't know where but she knew that he was there just the same. She moved to sit on a barrel to keep her watch.

"Be careful luv, if you stare at it long enough it might catch on fire."

Emma tensed and looked to her left at the pirate captain who was leaning on the ship while seeming to inspect his hook. She sighed and continued watching the island. She seemed to be content at glaring at the island while he was content to stare at her. Unnerved, she took a deep breath before looking his way with an equally bored look "So, what's the story about you and Thomas?"

"Ah you see, if we are telling tales, I would very much like to hear yours." Killian replied as he moved a barrel to sit beside her.

She scoffed at him, "I don't have any tales to tell."

"I surely doubt that luv. After all, Henry had to come into play somehow." He said as he rolled his eyes to look at her.

"I got pregnant when I was 17, that's the gist of it." Emma replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Killian watched her for a few moments as the pieces came together in his head. The walls around her heart could only have been built in one way. She was betrayed in the most horrible way, he could hardly imagine that the wild brown haired boy was the same boy that grew into a man that would harm the mother of his child in such a way. "He left you?"

"Yes, Hook." Emma snarled, turning her previous glare on him instead of the island, "He left me."

"Thomas was part of my crew on the Jolly Rodger when Milah was with us. He chose to stay in Neverland when I left." Killian supplied after a few moments of silence, "Tell me, after abandoning the boy yourself, why are you fighting to get him back so hard?" Killian spoke harshly to her, choosing to watch her instead of the island that she was watching.

Emma turned her head to him with a look of what he could describe as anguish. "Is that what you think? That I popped out a kid and just dumped him on someone's doorstep?" She turned her head to look back at the island. "He deserved better. He still deserves better."

Killian and Emma sat in their own thoughts for a few minutes before he stood up, seeming to leave her in silence. He stopped before walking the steps to resume his watch at the helm. "You are a fool."

Emma's eyes opened wider and her shoulders tensed. She should be angry; he just called her a fool. However, she couldn't find it in herself to yell at him. After a few moments of silence she could feel someone else take the place of the captain on the barrel next to her.

"Good Evening Miss Swan."

Emma closed her eyes and sighed, "Regina."

"I feel that we should discuss what happened in the caves." She started, drawing her eyes to the island that Emma had started to carefully dissect. "You have a magic that is nothing that I have encountered. Yet, much like you, it is raw and harsh. In order for your abilities to be _used_ to assist us you will need to be trained."

"Let me guess you are offering to step up and train me." Emma said, turning her attention to the woman beside her. "For a price of course."

Regina met her annoyed stare and sighed, "I am not your enemy Emma."

"Not right now you aren't. However, I remember how quickly you change sides when it is helps you." Emma finished her statement, "What's the deal, Regina?"

"I will assist in your training and we will bring Henry home. Once we are home, we will share custody with Henry .."

"How fair of you, your majesty." Emma replied.

"I am not here to fight you Emma. I want to save him just as much you do."

Emma watched the once proud woman in front of her. It was the first time that she actually noticed how tired she looked. Even in the clothes that she had changed into, she may have looked more like her previous self, but her eyes told of the pain that was at the surface. "Fine."

With that Regina took that as an ending to the conversation and left her to her thoughts. Bargaining with the Evil Queen was about as smart as making a deal with the Dark One. Thinking of the Dark One brought her thoughts to Neal. Just before he fell into the portal, she told him that she loved him. It just came out and in some way she would always love him. However, they could have never been together. Too many things had happened in their past to begin again. However, his loss still made her heart ache. Love or not, he was still Henry's father.

It was at this moment that she seemed to feel her skin warm ever so slightly. The air seemed to slow to a lull around them and the seas slowed to a crawl.

_"Odd." _ Emma thought to herself.

_"Now, you didn't think that I would let you leave without saying Hello, did you?"_ a melodious voice sang through the air.

Both Emma and Killian's shoulders tensed before he turned to greet his new passenger.

**AUTHORS NOTE: I STILL DON'T OWN OUAT OR POTC. **Oh Oh – a few more reviews and followers than last time! I hope that means that the chapter was a good one! Tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Indifferent?I am trying to keep ahead of my Muse. I am actually excited about the next chapter. It has been fun to write. Please review and let me know what you think! I can't get any better or change anything until I know what you think. Thank you for reading!


	7. CH 7 Tense Meetings

"It would seem that Tortuga wasn't the only thing that has changed since I was last here." Killian drawled as he came to stand in front of the petite girl who was currently perching on the helm. The two of them were staring each other down so hard that they didn't notice they had an audience.

Emma twirled to get her sword ready as soon as she heard the voice break the silence of her thoughts. The new passenger was dressed in an array of greens; her top seemed to flutter in the sea air. She wore tan leggings that ended mid-calf and had the tiniest shoes of hunter green on her feet. Her platinum blonde hair was cut to the nape of her neck.

Emma found that she hated her hair and wondered how she kept it perfectly cut since she doubted that Neverland had even heard of a hairdresser.. or mousse for that matter. God she missed mousse.

It was while taking in the full picture that Emma realized that somewhere she recognized this woman. It was nagging at her, along with the fact that Hook seemed to gravitate towards her like a moth to a flame. She could hear the woman's voice from here and it sounded like little …

"Holy Shit! You're Tinkerbell!" Emma called out in astonishment.

For a few moments, she hoped that she seriously didn't say that out loud but looking at the look that Hook was currently giving her she said it loud and clear.

_"Now that is a name I haven't heard in ages._" The woman said as she slowly turned her attention towards Emma. She unfolded her legs and glided over to hover in front of her. Emma felt like she was looking in her soul for a mystical answer. Her eyes squinted as she moved in a complete circle around her, seeming to size up her competition.

Satisfied with what she found, she extended a delicate hand and placed it under Emma's chin. _"You are very pretty Emma Swan. I can see why he wants to keep you."_

_ "Oh so pretty and so very alone, unable to let the walls of your heart crumble for even your mother and father who lost all to save you. Yet you are one who would do deals with Dark Ones and Evil Queens in order to save a boy you still keep at arm's length."_

Emma felt like a match was lit and her eyes hardened while she was still searching her eyes. All she wanted to do was wipe that pretty smirk of the blonde's face.

_"You hold such anger. Anger wrapped in betrayal and cloaked in pain." _Her eyes flicked to her left, where Killian has descended from the helm to watch in feigned interest. "_And yet ... Ahh ... I see."_

Emma seemed to relax once she turned from her and came to sit on the railing of the ship. _"I no longer go by the name of Tinkerbell. I was much younger than, the children in town seem fit to call me Tink. I find that I rather like it."_

"I wasn't aware that Clarion allowed for the fairies to depart from pixie hollow." Killian commented as he came to stand close to Emma.

_"Dark times have come to Neverland. Things are not as they once more. There has been much pain.. too much pain to bare at times."_ Tink supplied, as she turned to him. _"I trust that you are going to see them?"_

"Aye, they will be the only ones who know where the boy is." Killian replied.

_"I will protect your ship while in the waters around Tortuga. Once you leave the waters you will be on your own." _She said as she turned to leave. _"Please be a dear and don't forget to see Thomas before you leave. He will be dreadfully sad if you don't."_

Emma stood stock still as the woman seemed to just disappear before her eyes. A trail of light seemed to float back to Tortuga, leaving Emma and Killian to stand on the deck beside each other once more. She shivered slightly before turning to Killian.

"So, you are friends with Tinkerbell?"

"We were ... close ... for a time."

"Wow." She said before her eyes seemed to hold a childlike fascination in them. "Hook and Tinkerbell, that just took the Disney movie to a whole new level."

Killian looked puzzled for a minute before replying, "What is a Disney movie?"

Emma chuckled, "If we live through this and make it home, I will show you."

(_Page Break)_

The moon was high when David came to relieve Hook and take the helm in order for the captain to sleep for a few hours. He leaned down to kiss his wife's delicate shoulder before getting ready to go on deck.

He sent another thoughtful look her way before opening the door. As he ascended the steps to walk onto the deck, he was surprised to see Emma and Killian sitting behind the helm on a crate with long pieces of rope between them.

Emma was attempting to tie a knot into the ropes while Killian was giving her direction. In a fit a frustration, he saw her toss the ropes aside. Killian just picked up the ropes and quickly tied the knot, showing her after he was done.

"I don't get it! How can you tie it with one hand and a hook and I can't even begin to tie it!" Emma said, staring at the knot in her hands.

"You'd be surprised at what I can do with just one hand and hook, luv." Killian replied while leaning close to his daughter, a little too close.

"Shouldn't you be steering the ship, Hook?!" He said loudly while virtually stomping up the stairs to stand before the two of them.

"Ah, so it's _Hook_ again is it?" Killian said as he stood and gave a mock bow to the Prince before descending the stairs to the deck.

Emma watched him go before her father came to stand and kneel in front of her. "I know it isn't my place and I know you aren't my little girl anymore. But I hope I can at least ask that you please be careful and get some sleep. I know you haven't been sleeping."

Emma stood and nodded "I will, I promise." She smiled and left him standing with the leftover rope and knots on the crate.

"_Funny", _ he chuckled to himself, "_It started with ropes for us too."_

(_Page Break)_

As soon as Emma reached the last step, she knew she wasn't alone. Turning sharply she was surprised to see Hook still leaning against the side of the wall with his foot perched slightly. "God Hook! What are you trying to do?!"

"Why, Luv? Do I make you nervous?" Killian replied as he pushed off the wall and came to stand close to her.

"No but after that I could really use a drink." Emma said while she began to turn from him and go to the cabin that she shared with Snow. She was stopped by his hook on his shoulder, halting her from moving further from him. He applied pressure to her shoulder, which caused her to face him once more.

"Now, a drink I can help with." He supplied as he walked to his quarters before opening the door for her, "Unless of course you are in need of something else?"

As Emma looked at him she was suddenly thrown for a loop. Should she go? Should she leave? Her mind was running a mile a minute before she fully realized that her feet were making the decision for her. She could see him smirk down at her as she crossed the threshold into his cabin. "Keep smirking like that and I will leave."

"My heart cries at the thought _Emma._"

As he closed the door, Emma couldn't help but feel that those steps were the start of something. She watched him move away from her to pull up a chair to the desk that was covered with charts. He gestured her to sit while he took out two shot glasses and a bottle from the drawers of his desk. She could only imagine what the clear liquid that he pushed towards her tasted like.

He downed the shot in one smooth motion while she picked hers delicately up in order to see if she could distinguish what it was. She knew that he was watching her, seeing if he could figure out what she was going to do. Not to be outdone, she downed the shot.

The liquid was not a bitter as she thought it and found that it was surprisingly sweet. However, she could feel the heat start to warm her arms. How long had it been since her last drink? One, maybe two years? She couldn't even remember. When she looked down she saw that he had already poured her another one.

Killian watched her with calculating eyes as she looked everywhere in the room except in his direction. The last time that he had brought a woman in his cabin was over three hundred years ago. Not since … at the trail of thought he threw his shot back. He was slightly surprised to see Emma drink hers after him.

He watched her eyes closely as he leaned over to pour her another drink. After all the years that he has been drinking, he barely felt the heat that the smooth liquid provided. However, as he watched he reach for the third glass he poured her he could see that she could feel the burn of the alcohol.

"I am wondering, when was the last time that you needed a drink?" He inquired, sitting back in his chair while he watched her.

"I was offered a drink when I got to StoryBrooke. Regina wanted to give me some of her Apple Brandy." Emma said, while she stood up, taking her drink with her and walked to the shelves of books in his cabin. "You know, I just realized how ironic that was."

After a few moments he followed her to the bookshelf. "Do you like to read, Emma?" He asked her, brushing his shoulder against her softly.

"I read a bit, but I have a friend a StoryBrooke that loves to read. You should remember her, you shot her." Emma said looking at the book that she pulled from the shelf. She downed her drink, the handed him to glass. Wordlessly he refilled the glass while drinking another and refilling his own.

He heard her chuckle softly before she put the book back and went back to her chair. "That also funny, she is just like the character in Beauty and the Beast. But man did they get you wrong."

His curiously perked up and he sat on the cot in front of her. "Oh really? Tell me, what do the stories say of me?"

Emma sat in the chair and looked at him before giggling, "The movies have you in these gaudy clothes and oh my god the hair was horrendous! Plus this floppy red hat with a white feather in it! You always chased Peter Pan and kidnapped Tiger Lily. The crocodile was an actual crocodile and and his eyes would move like a clock!"

Killian's eyebrow twitched sharply as she laughed in her chair. Her cheeks were a light shade of pink and her eyes shone with merriment. It was at this moment that he could really see how beautiful she was. His eyes trailed over her form as she stood up and walked to the large window that was open in his cabin. "Tell me, what do you think of the true Hook?"

Any other man wouldn't be able to notice the chill that seemed to run throughout her body, but he caught every delicious tremor that shook her lithe form. She drank her drink and went to her chair that he was now sitting in front of, "I'd rather not say, Hook"

"You know, I have a perfectly good name luv. I would so love to hear you call me by it."

"I'm sure you would." Emma replied as her head lulled back, making her stare at the ceiling. A comfortable silence followed while the two of the kept their thoughts to themselves. She opened her eyes and picked her head up to look at him again. He was perched on his cot with his back against the wall and his good hand resting on his knee while swirling the clear liquid in his glass. "Do you think that Milah was your true love?"

Killian seemed shocked for a few minutes before he licked his lips and closed his eyes. "I think that she was a woman that I truly loved, but no. I don't think that she was my true love. She loved her freedom more than anything." He finished and took a low breath, "Do you think Baelfire was your true love?"

"I used too. But I now know that he wasn't my true love. However, after everything I feel that I got the best part of him .. even if it was only for a little while."

Emma watched him get up and begin to move around his room, lighting more candles. The room began to glow brightly. It was the first time that she actually stopped to look at him. If you could get pass the brooding and innuendos he was the most gorgeous man that she had ever known. The two of them have not known each other very long but have traveled this journey towards friendship. But it didn't start that way ..

"I'm sorry." She said, making him pause for a moment as he continued lighting candles. "I shouldn't have betrayed your trust and left you on top of that beanstock." He may not have answered her but she knew that he heard her. When she looked up he had resumed his perch on the edge of his cot. She watched him reach to hold her hand softly.

As his skin came in contact with hers, Emma knew that a line would have to be crossed. She felt it while they were climbing the beanstock; she felt it while he fought her at the lake portal, in StoryBrooke. She could feel it again while she was sitting in front of him, staring at him as she felt him begin to slowly pull her towards him.

He was sitting on the edge of his bed when he heard his glass fall and roll on the floor. Her eyes were slightly glazed and he could feel her fingers shake in his hand. As he continued to slowly pull her towards him, he began to slide closer, bringing his arm with his trademark closer to her waist.

He had never wanted his missing hand returned to him so much in all his life. As she was now in front of him, he actually felt a tad nervous for the first time in centuries. He watched her face closely as he brought his hand up towards her face to move the escaping strands of hair out of her tightly closed eyes.

Killian needed to see her eyes. "Open your eyes, _Emma_"

Emma slowly opened her eyes at his command and gasped softly at the intense stare that she was receiving from the infamous pirate in front of her. She could fell the tremors in her body increase as he gripped her tighter and began to move towards her lips. Her right hand opened and the glass she was holding shattered on the floor, breaking the connection that was holding her.

Killian was not prepared for her to jump to her feet, mumble an apology and thank you, and run from his cabin. For a few long moments, he sat on his bed, watching the door, as if to will her back into his room. It was also at this moment that Killian realized that he was tired of watching Emma Swan flee from him.

That would have to be remedied and soon.

**AUTHORS NOTE: I STILL DON'T OWN OUAT OR POTC. **

So yeah. I don't know about you but I had to throw in a little intense moment there. Because I don't care if Emma is an Ice Queen .. that man could charm the pants off a rattlesnake. I had an epiphany today and have a couple thoughts for where the story will go from here.

Chapter 6 only got one review. Sad Sad panda. Thank you very much for reviewing Lisa1972, the mushiness in this chapter is dedicated to your awesomeness! I did get a few more follows and favorites so I feel honored to be part of your lists everyone! Hope you liked this chapter! See you again soon!


	8. CH 8 It's On Like Donkey Kong

**It's On Like Donkey Kong**

Emma didn't stop until she reached her room. Hopefully the safety that her mother could provide would help. She almost ran to the deck of the ship but decided that she didn't want David to ask why her face was most likely as red as a tomato. She also knew that if she went on deck, he would most assuredly follow her.

Snow was dressing to get ready to leave when her daughter rushed through the door like hell itself was after her. "Emma?" she asked in a soft voice. Snow watched her daughter pace in front of her bed like a tiger trapped in a cage.

Snow decided to stand and pull her face out of her hands. "Emma, are you alright?"

"Now, that; that is a great question." Emma replied as she sharply sat on the bed and looked up at her mom. "No, I definitely am not alright."

Snow sat beside her and waited. In her years getting to know Emma, she has learned that the best way to get her to open up is to let her come to her. However, this Emma was not the Emma that she was used to dealing with. That Emma would never look this vulnerable. She would forever remain closed off to the world around her, only letting a tiny bit of her light show.

Her daughter was changing in front of her eyes; she said she wanted to learn to trust again. The Emma that she pulled into her arms was shaking like a leaf and breathing in short breaths against her neck.

"You are going to have to help me out a little, Emma. I may be a lot of things but I am not a mind reader."

"I was in Hook's cabin ..." Emma started as she trailed off, her eyes lost in memories.

Ah so it was the pirate. From the shade of red on her face, she should have known from the beginning. "Did he hurt you, Emma?"

"No?! He didn't hurt me. I won't let him hurt me." Emma replied as she looked away from her.

And there it was. The same old hurts the same old pains. She had tried to coax her past out of her previously and was met with walls. It pained her to see that she was still relying on her walls to protect her instead of those that love her.

"Well, that's unfortunate." Snow started with humor on her voice. "I would have loved to have seen him fight your father. Trust me it would have been a fight to behold."

Emma laughed at her _mother_ for a few minutes before erupting in giggles that shook her so hard, she fell on the bed. Visions of her father, the prince, fighting the villainous Captain Hook with his gaudy red clothes and a suction cup hook for a hand and those eyes, her giggles stopped as she could see the same eyes that she ran away from in his cabin.

She laid down on her cot and put her hand over her eyes. Snow watched as she began to sigh. "He makes me weak."

"_Love will only make you stronger, you should know that"_

In the last 2 years Emma has fought a dragon, learned that Snow White and Prince Charming were her parents, began to love her lost son and most recently, almost kissed Captain Hook. However, sitting in a smoky version of her room in the cabin of the Jolly Rodger with a complete stranger was not what she expected.

(Page Break)

Emma turned slowly towards the voice before letting out a drawn out breath. The woman that was sitting on the cot across from her was wearing a soft ivory dress that seemed to be made of feathers. Her black hair fell upon her shoulders in thick waves. Her eyes held a fierce sadness in them as she regarded Emma.

"Um, hello?" Emma said, feeling that she should know this woman but her name wasn't coming to her at the present time.

The woman nodded her head slightly before looking at the closed door to the cabin, "_In all the years that I was on this ship, I have never been in this room." _She said as she stood to walk closer to Emma. A hand stretched to brush her face softly. "_I can see where my grandson gets his eyes. As well as his spirit."_

Emma looked around the room and back as the woman in front of her, "Umm ... Thank you?"

_"There was another that wanted to speak with you but it would seem that I got to you first. My name is Milah."_

"Milah? As in Hook's Milah?" The look that passed Milah's face seemed to agree with Emma's statement. "Well, since you are dead. I can only imagine that you need to tell me something. That or I have finally lost my mind."

_"You will be faced with many trials once you have landed onto Neverland's shores, Emma Swan. Remember who you are at all times." _Milah cryptically said while walking away from her to sit.

"Really? Why don't you just tell me what I need to know? If you know anything about me you will know that just coming to my dreams and telling me cryptic hints aren't going to float well with me."

_"My you do have a lot of fire in your soul; I can see why he likes you so much." _Milah said, laughing at her softly. _"Very well Emma Swan if it is truth that you want. Then it is truth that you shall receive."_

In a move too swift for her to prepare for, Milah was sitting beside her, placing her hands over her eyes. Images flashed before her eyes, too quick for her to dwell on them. Some caused her heart to beat incredibly fast, some caused her already red checks to heat up and others filled her with a sadness that she felt would never end. It was all too much for her and she started to shiver violently. After what seemed like a millennium, the images began to trickle to a stop. She took a deep breath as Milah was removed her hands, a lone tear could be seen falling from Emma's eyes.

Emma looked up at Milah and could see a look of understanding, laced slightly with happiness. She placed her hands in her head as she heard Milah rise again to sit on the cot in front of her.

"Well shit." Emma groaned after a few minutes of silence.

_"Indeed. Some of the events you have seen can be changed while some are set in stone. You must prepare for what will come your way."_ Milah said to her, she regarded her for a few minutes before she smiled softly at her, "_I place the safety of my grandchildren in your hands."_

A bright light filled the cabin before Emma was violently ripped from her dreams and was staring into the confused eyes of Gold. He stood slowly from her and looked down at her with a slight look of worry. He backed slowly to the door before turning and leaving the room. "Regina and I will be waiting for your arrival on the deck."

Emma looked at him with a confused look, "Both of you?"

Gold sighed and looked up at her with tired eyes, "Contrary to popular belief Dearie. I am not your enemy. Not in the least."

Emma knew he was truly telling her the truth and as she watched his shadow leave the outline of the door, she put her head in her hands trying to make any sense of what just happened to her. After a few minutes, she stood up and began to leave the room.

She might not understand much about magic but she had a feeling that shit was about to hit the fan.

_(Page break)_

"What about the word, _control_, do you not understand Miss Swan?" Regina sighed as she calmly circled her while she was recovering from the recent blow that she received. "The most important ability that you must learn before stepping off this ship will be shielding yourself."

Emma was about to retort when a sharp burst of magic struck her sharply in her back, knocking her back to her knees. She turned to warily look at Gold.

"You must be prepared from all sides." Gold supplied, "Do not expect to be given any lenience on this land." He did not give her time before she feebly attempt to shield herself once more. The white light could be seen wrapping her partially, but not before he burst through her defenses easily.

"Now, I know you can do better than that dearie." Gold grinned before he sent her another attack. This time pushing her back into the crates that littered the deck. She could feel bruises starting to form on her arms and legs with every attack the he sent her.

They had been at it for hours. She had learned to shield herself fairly easily; however, shielding herself in the heat of an attack was too slow. She looked to the side to see Snow and David watching the scene unfold. Although they didn't agree with the treatment of their only child, they knew it must be done.

She spared a glance towards the helm and wasn't shocked in the least to see Hook watching them intently. His eyes trained on Gold and Regina. She was so caught up with her thoughts that she didn't feel the sheer rage behind her.

Regina stood behind her as she prepared to fire another attack at the woman in front of her. She felt her anger threaten to bubble to the surface. Nothing had gone to plan once this woman came to town. She stole her son, she stole her amusement, and she broke the curse that she paid the ultimate price for. As the rage continued to flow she didn't realize that her hands were glowing a fire red or that she was attacking with intent to kill until the spell was released.

Gold barely had to time react before he brought up his shield to protect his student. However, his eyes widened when he saw pieces of shattered crates and rope hurl across the deck. Regina sat, stunned before moving slowly to the crumpled form of Emma Swan. She began to approach her but stopped suddenly when she felt the sharp tip of a sword on her throat.

"Touch her and die." A cruel voice stated with a sense of finality. She looked up to see Hook standing in front of Emma with a look of pure murder on his face. Snow and David rushed to Emma's side as Gold limped slowly.

Killian couldn't describe the happiness that flowed through his heart when he heard a pained groan behind him. He kept his eyes and sword trained on the woman in front of him, threatening her to harm the woman behind him again.

"I would really like to take a break now." Emma groaned, as she looked into Snow's worried eyes. She was helped to a sitting position with David's hands behind her.

"You are lucky to be alive. That attack should have killed you." Gold said with sharp eyes trained on Regina.

David and Hook began to approach a silent Regina with fire in their eyes. "Don't." Emma started, "She needs to do that. I need someone I don't trust to attack me."

Emma stood slowly and came to stand beside Regina's kneeling form. She outstretched her hand to the woman who was staring at her with unsure eyes. Silently, she took her hand. "But believe me when I tell you that once I learn how to fight back ... It's on."

_(Page Break)_

Snow helped Emma off the deck and was there when she almost collapsed and fell down the stairs. She lifted her arm over her shoulders and pulled her the rest of the way to their cabin. The two of them collapsed into the cabin and she helped Emma lay on the cot while she left the room.

As Emma laid on the bed she could hear her mother open and close the door to her cabin. Every trip that she took, Emma could hear the steady sound of rushing water. She turned her head to see a light metal tub, that actually looked like the one that she saw her wash clothes in earlier.

The tub was nestled in a corner with a curtain that was haphazardly hanging from the ceiling. Her body hurt everywhere. She lifted her arms .. well her left arm .. and saw various cuts and deep bruises along her arm and hand. With a little trouble, she lifted her right arm and cried out a little. Thankfully not broken she saw the same bruises. She didn't even want to look at the rest of her body if this was just what her arms looked like.

Snow continued to fill the tub, casting a worried glance with every trip. On her last trip, she saw Regina standing at the door to their cabin, hesitating.

Regina truly didn't mean to harm Emma, but she knew for a long while that her magic was uncontrollable in times of rage and high emotions. She looked down at the small bottle that she held in her hand.

"What are you doing here?" Snow asked, in a firm voice.

"Have her put this in the water; it will ease the pain. I will come in once you finish and heat the water."

"What is it?" Snow asked, taking it from the woman in front of her.

"Lavender oil." Regina supplied. When she saw Snow hesitate she sighed and gave her a tired look. "I am not going to poison her. We have a deal and she is the best option that I have for Henry."

Snow nodded and turned to go into the room. She checked on Emma who was sleeping softly before standing over the tub and emptying the vial into the water. Surprise filled her face when she smelled the knowing scent of the purple blossoms. She turned and let Regina in. She silently stood by the bed in case she decided to go back on her word.

Regina hovered her hand over the tub of water until she could see the signs of steam rising from the tub. She didn't even glace at the other occupants in the room before striding towards the door. She shut the door and began to ascend the stairs to the deck when she came to a full stop. She had Gold staring her down from the Left side of the deck while Hook and David scowled from the help of the ship.

She shook her head and decided to go to her cabin.

_(Page Break)_

"Emma?" Snow softly called to her, rising her from the light sleep she was in. "We are going to need to get you changed and into the tub."

Emma groaned as she sat up slowly. Her mother helped her unbutton the shirt and corset she was wearing. When Snow began to reach for the bottom of the light blue shirt she was wearing she stopped her with a hard touch.

"Leave it." Emma said, "I will need the most help with these pants and shoes, please"

Snow looked confused for a moment but began to help with the buckles on her boots and the laces in her pants. She gasped softly at the angry bruises and scrapes that marred her daughter's fair skin. She helped her to the side of the tub and put a chair beside the tub.

"I will check on you in a few minutes. Take your time and relax." Snow said with a sad smile as she left the room, quietly shutting the door.

Emma let out a deep breath when she heard the door close and her mother walk towards the deck. She stepped in the tub and hissed when the scented water stung every cut on her body. As she lowered into the tub, she finally removed the top from her arms and back. The moon was up in the sky and let a small stream of moonlight through the tiny porthole that the tub was under. As she began to clean the dried blood and dust from her body she truly relaxed for the first time in years.

_(Page Break)_

Hook watched the couple at the helm with wistful eyes. It had taken hours for his heart and his rage to calm and now he was left with morbid curiosity. The memories of last night would flash to the front of his brain and he would wonder. He looked up and saw that Snow had washed her daughter's clothes and they were hanging to dry on the ropes of the ship.

He stood to go to his room; he would leave something in her room without her mother or herself noticing. He would leave her one of his lighter shirts and some pants to wear tonight while she sleeps. Hook was standing in front of the cabin before he stopped.

_"The child must come to be or all will be lost …."_

Hook shook his head as he quietly opened the door to the cabin. He could hear the water splashing lightly and grinned as a smirk slowly formed on his face. He laid the clothes on the cot and began to approach the tub silently. He could see her slightly curled hair, sticking to her damp neck.

He was about to release a racy comment when she sat up and leaned forward to splash the water on her bruised arms. All thought ceased in his mind when he saw her bare back for the first time. His right hand clinched the curtain so tight that he thought he would rip it from the nails attaching it to the ceiling.

_Anger. Pure Anger._

"What the hell?!"

**AUTHORS NOTE: I STILL DON'T OWN OUAT OR POTC. **

Yes I know the Chapter title is awesome :) It just seemed fitting. Guess who got more reviews and followers with last chapter?! This girl! All you naughty shippers :) I am a little bewildered with Chapter 9 and I don't want to post something bleh. Please be patient with me! I love hearing from all you awesome readers!

On another note! I feel I am in need of a Beta I have all the plans in my head and they are all fluttery! Shoot me a PM if you would be interested :)


	9. CH 9 Battle Wounds and Mermaids

**Battle Wounds and Mermaids**

Emma paused mid-wash and slowly looked behind her shoulder; she could see that there really wasn't any sense in covering her back up. So she rolled her eyes and continued to wash her arms.

"Probably the only time you have ever been speechless, huh?" She bit out, not even bothering to look back at him. She knew what he was looking at, she remembered. Every lash, the screaming …

She stopped thinking as soon as she felt his fingertips tenderly touch the skin on her back. Almost like he was afraid of causing her pain.

He traced the silver scars that littered her back with his eyes before he felt brave enough to touch them. In his past, he had been lashed before. But this was something else. The scars were deep, some of them still held a slight pink color to them, indicating that the wounds would have required stitches to heal properly.

The skin around the scars seemed to stretch which told him that she was young when then happened to her, very young. The thought of someone harming her this way, angered and sickened him at the same time.

He swallowed and took a deep breath, "How did this happen to you?"

For a few minutes, he thought that she wasn't going to answer him. She was quiet, too quiet for Emma Swan, he thought.

"I was 6 when they sent me with a boy who was younger than me to a home who wanted a couple of foster children. He wasn't even 5. They made us _work for our keep_" She said, "One night; he dropped a glass on accident. He couldn't even fight back. I can still hear it sometimes when I sleep."

_She sat in the corner of the room with her knees curled close to her chest, trying to clock out the sound of the belt and the screams. She looked over at her bed and saw her blanket laying there with her name lovingly embroidered. She just knew she had to do something, anything. As she approached the room, she pushed the door open and ran. He was lying on the floor and the belt seemed to crawl through the air. The man didn't even stop after he realized that she was shielding the young boy now … when she woke up, the police were talking to the paramedics. _

_ Apparently the land lady could hear them and called 911. She was in a hospital bed with her blanket draped on top of her. She could see the boy in the bed next to her sleeping soundly. It wouldn't be the last person she saved .._

Killian watched her as she trailed off into her own thoughts. His fingers were still lingering on her back, silently wishing that he could kill the one that put her through such pain. She was still in her thoughts when he kneeled beside the silver tub.

The soft scent of lavender flooded his senses as moved closer to her. He saw her glazed eyes begin to clear and widen. She had nowhere to run and he was going to kiss her that much was certain. Their breaths mingled the closer he drew until he moved in quickly to close the gap before she had a chance to even begin to think of fighting him.

Now, the first time that Killian imagined tasting Emma Swan was while they were stealing the compass within the Giant's Castle. Followed by within cave with Cora and at the lake while "_fighting" _with her. The list could go on forever but the fact is that he never would have expected this. His heart beat wildly in his chest when she started to return his attentions, albeit not as fast as he wanted, but still returned.

She picked up her left hand from the water to slowly slide it behind his neck, pulling him closer. He greedily took everything that she offered and began to slide his hand up her shoulder cupping her face. He almost lost his sanity when she let out a low moan.

"Umm …" A timid voice, spoke up, causing Emma to stop and pull away from Killian like he was burning her. Still lost in the mood; Killian weakly attempted to pull her back to him, fighting against her resistance. Emma craned her head towards the door where her mother was standing, blushing like a teenager. All while Killian chose to watch Emma, "I'll come back in a few minutes!"

At that Snow, retreated from the room, reminding herself to knock the next time.

The two occupants were in silence once more. Emma was looking at anything but him while Killian was looking at nothing except her. The fact that Emma was naked in a tub after thoroughly being kissed by _Captain Hook_ caused her to skin to flush.

"Running away again, I see?" Killian said as he sat back on his heels while playing with a few strands of her wet hair. Once he could tell that the mood that he had worked hard to achieve had been broken; he let out a long sigh before beginning to stand up. He pressed his lips to hers once more, causing her to gasp in surprise, as he stood and looked into her eyes before stating, "This is far from over, _Emma._"

She didn't start breathing again normally until after she heard the door close and his footsteps leave. She groaned and tilted her head back, realizing that the water, along with the room, was suddenly very cold. She stood from the tub and began to dry off, noticing the clothes left on the bed.

Emma was buttoning up the shirt when she heard a knock on the door. She laughed and called out, "Yeah!"

The form of her mother rushed in and closed the door, looking like she was keeping a secret that she wasn't supposed to tell. "So, that was fun." She started, as she sat on the bed.

"That man is dangerous.." Emma said, shaking her head as she trailed off.

"Uh Huh." Snow replied, with a knowing grin on her face.

"It should be a crime for someone to be that …" Emma said, pulling the pants up her legs and tying the laces.

"Sexy?" Snow supplied

"Oh for Pete's sake, really?!" Emma cringed, as she sat heavily on the bed with her head in her hands.

"What? He is?!" Snow, laughed as her daughter who was currently trying to hide the fact that she was turning red. "I may be your mother but I'm not _dead,_ Emma. That man is positively sinful!"

Emma knew that she couldn't deny the fact that she did indeed enjoy the kiss she just shared with the infamous Captain. The two of them couldn't continue before another knock caused them to turn their heads. David poked him head in the room with a serious look.

"Land has been spotted; we are meeting in the galley."

_(Page Break)_

Killian leaned on the cabinets of the kitchen bar and watched the door. He was rewarded quickly when he saw the object of his affections following her mother. Snow grinned when she saw Emma dart around him take an empty seat at the table. He pushed off the cabinet and came to sit beside Emma , choosing to straddle the bench, opening to face Emma's turned form.

"We will weigh anchor and retire for the evening. The lagoon will be a few leagues from the coast. We will take the long boat when the day breaks."

"And then?" Regina questioned, holding the Captain's glaze.

"When we reach the lagoon, I will ask that the women stay hidden." Killian cut his eyes to look at Regina, before landing on David, "along with your majesty." He ended with a tilt of his head in his direction.

"You are telling me that you are going to go with Gold … alone .. to the lagoon?" Emma asked.

"Three hundred years is a long to gather information on everything. I know all about a certain deal that was made between the Dark One and a certain mermaid …" Killian trailed off while looking at Gold.

Gold looked at his cane before shrugging, "A sound thing to do at the time .."

"I don't believe it! She was here the entire time! And you?!" Regina screeched while jumping up from her seat.

"What can I say? I was feeling very .. _generous .._ at the time." Gold met Regina's angry eyes.

"As much as I would love to see the two of you have at it," Killian spoke over both of them, "We _all_ need to be well rested in a very short amount of time. I suggest you using that energy for the fight against the forest tomorrow."

Killian watched as the Evil Queen and the Dark One strode from their spots at the table to the cabins provided to them. The _Charming's_ were discussing plans of their own, leaving him to watch _her_. He watched as she stood to stride towards the pantry, he cut his eyes back to the table when he felt eyes on him.

Snow was watching him with a slight interest in her eyes. After a few minutes, she shook her head and whispered something in her husband's ear. Killian watched in interest as the man seemed to all but jump from the table and hurry out the door.

Snow watched Killian's confused face before slowly leaning over and looking him in the eyes, "I thank you for your services," She taunted, "Consider it payback." With a wink and a grin, she disappeared from the galley to follow her husband.

Confused, he turned his head, only to find Emma standing on her toes, trying to get to a bag of apples on a high shelf in the pantry. The shirt she was wearing was loosely clinging to her shoulders, showing the skin that he longed to touch. He could see it rise as she stretched like a cat to reach her goal.

He groaned deeply before he dropped his head on the wooden table, with a heavy thud. Killian hated to admit it but he had been bested at his own game, and by _Snow White_ of all people, the embodiment of all that was pure in this world.

He was never going to live this down...

_(Page Break)_

Emma sat on the long boat beside her mother as it was rowed to the sandy beach in front of them. True to his word, as soon as daybreak, the six of them were up, fed and off the ship. The past few days, Emma could feel herself growing closer to the pirate captain. In her head, she had begun to call him Killian. Instead of the moniker that he lived by.

However, that was on the ship, where they were safe. The pirate that stood on the bow of the long boat was not Killian Jones. The pirate that led them was dark and imposing, fully Captain Hook with the face of the pirate that she was growing closer too.

After her parents left them to their own devices, and locked out of her room, she might add. Killian advised that he would stay at the helm and that his quarters were her quarters for the night.

_"However if you wish to continue where we left off .." He trailed off as he looked up at her with smoldering eyes. _

Emma was sharply thrown out of her thoughts when the longboat touched the beach. They pulled the longboat on the shore and up the beach, near the beginnings of the dense forest that stood before them.

Killian turned to them, looking at Emma in particular. "Touch nothing. Even if I touch it, do not touch it. Trust me when I tell you that there is nothing _Enchanted_ about this forest."

Once he was done, he unsheathed his saber from the scabbard at his belt and began to cut his way into the forest.

Killian led the way through the forest at a quick pace. The mermaid's lagoon was relatively close to the area that they left the longboats. He hoped to get there, attain the information needed and leave before harm come befall anyone in the party. In all his time in Neverland, he tried to not have dealings with the mermaids that swam within her waters. However, he had hoped that there was at least one mermaid in particular that would speak with him. If all else fails, he could have the Dark One step in.

It was in the monotonous cutting of the vegetation in front of him that he could recede in his brain and truly think. These days thinking was not healthy for him. He couldn't see her but he knew that she followed him without fail, the pirate in him could discern her light steps, so much like her mothers, from the rest. Once they returned to the ship, he would begin to teach her how to properly use her natural skills.

The portion of his body that was still Hook was beside himself with glee at the thought of her fighting. He could truly mold her into a fierce weapon to behold. However, the man named Killian Jones only wanted to pull her close.

If what Milah said was indeed true than there would be a time and place for such thoughts. She had never lied to him before, so Killian truly believed the words that Milah told him. All he had to do was make sure that the two of them survived until then.

As he saw the trees begin to clear, he slowed and returned his sword to his scabbard. He heard the rest come to a halt behind him as he lifted his hand, signaling them to stop. Killian turned to Gold.

"We proceed alone from here."

"Always a delight, Captain." Gold replied with a terse chill to his voice.

Killian looked up and made note before walking to David. "If we do not return by the time the sun reaches the mountain, return to the ship."

David nodded his head and Killian strode past him to return to Gold. His steps slowed as he passed Emma, cutting his eyes sharply towards her form, leaning against a tree. She looked up at him, following his form with her eyes until he was swallowed by the very jungle he warned them about.

**AUTHORS NOTE: I STILL DON'T OWN OUAT OR POTC.**

Another chapter finished! I feel pretty good about this chapter. Many thanks to my new beta and follower .. Angelfan984! I hope I can make you proud

Thanks to all of my followers! A heartfelt thank you to all of my reviews! I check my phone every chapter posting over and over to read all of your wonderful words! I hope to get 900 reviews for this chapter!

Until next time lovies! - Muse


	10. CH 10 You Never Forget Your First

He knew that he should be moving away from the spot that they left him. After they emerged from the portal in the waters close to the beach, the man that took him told his dad's fiancé that he was going to look around for a path. After a long while, she decided to follow him. Leaving Henry to sit on a weathered log and warning him to not move.

Even though he didn't have a watch, he knew that they have been gone too long. However, when presented with the opportunity to be a hero for a change, Henry sat and waited.

His mom's always tried to protect him but Henry knew to always listen to the adults around Storybrooke. He remembered Hook telling Emma about Neverland. It was dangerous and he was alone.

However, Henry was also 11 and bored.

So naturally, he took a step towards the forest behind him. Followed by another and another. Until he finally stood before the expanse of green. The forest around Storybrooke had nothing on the forest in front of him.

"Well, here goes.." Henry said to himself before walking to the forest.

"If I was a smart lad, I wouldn't go into the forest alone." A sharp voice called to him from behind, "Especially this close to the night."

Henry turned to look at the person in front of him. The girl looked like she was only a few years older than him. Even standing a ways from him, he could tell that she was taller than him with chestnut hair and brown eyes. She wore a tunic of soft peach paired with navy blue leather leggings tucked into brown leather boots. She held her hair back in a braid that lay on her shoulder. On her waist was a thick leather belt with a scabbard holding a sword.

She sauntered over to stand next to him, as she watched the forest. When she was closer, he noticed a worn strand of leather tie around her neck and tucked under her tunic.

"You don't look like you belong here." When she realized that the only answer that she was going to get from him was a sigh and a shrug, she continued, "Are you awaiting the rest of your party?"

"I'm smart enough to know not to tell you anything."

The girl's eyes widened before she let a smile grace her face. "Indeed you are. But are you also smart enough to know that the night is not the best place to remain unprotected on a beach in Neverland?"

Henry looked up at her and doubt slightly filled his eyes.

"Perhaps I can offer you another alternative lad?" The stranger offered, when she saw that he was watching her curiously, she continued. "You may retire on my ship for the night and I will aide you in finding your party once the sun rises."

Henry flicked his foot in the sand lightly, unsure of the choices presented to him. On one hand, he didn't want to remain alone during the night. He actually didn't want to wait for at all for them. On the other hand, this woman was a stranger.

He was still in his thoughts when he heard the crunch of sand under her boots. She was walking away from him towards another part of the beach. With one last look to the forest, he followed her.

"What's your name lad?"

"It's Henry," he supplied, "What's yours?"

"Isabelle," she replied without looking back, "But you call me Izzy."

_(Page Break)_

David waited a few hours before he began to pace restlessly. Snow kept watch over the group while Emma and Regina cuddled in a close circle together. It was still unsettling to see the woman who caused her family the greatest pain of their lives so close to the woman who brought her the greatest joy in her life.

Regina patiently watched as Emma blew a lock of brown hair out of her eyes. She hoped that Emma wasn't placed in a situation that caused her to protect Henry with her magic. She was unprepared and not in control of her magic. Much like she was at one point in her life.

She cut her eyes to Snow and Charming; it was a strange thing to be in this close proximity to them without having the constant desire to tear them apart.

What would happen when they returned to Storybrooke? Would Emma betray her trust, much like her mother did all those years ago? They say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree …

"I won't keep him from you." Emma's voice broke the silence, as she continued to concentrate on the spell that Regina taught her. She could see the grains of sand clump and break as tiny shields were created. "You have no reason to not trust me, I have never broken my word."

"Your mother told me that long ago .."

"Then you should be glad I'm not my mother." She cut her off, "I'm Henry's mother and I'm telling you to trust me."

Regina looked at Emma for a few more minutes before her intense stare got the best of her. They would never be friends but for the first time, she truly understood the woman in front of her. It wasn't much, but at least it was a start.

Snow sighed as she watched the sun begin to inch closer to the mountain. It would be time to leave soon. She stood and walked the short distance to stand next to Emma and Regina, causing them to look up. "We need to be moving on soon. The sun will be touching the mountain."

For a split moment, she could see both Regina and Emma begin to protest. However the protests were never said in the open. She was shocked when she saw the two of them close their mouths tightly.

"Alright." Emma started, "David promised him that we would return to the ship."

Everyone stood and began to put out the small fire and gather their belongings. As the group started to return to the ship, they heard steady footsteps. She looked over Regina's soldier to see Killian saunter out of the bushes in front of them with Gold limping behind them.

Killian glanced at Emma before looking up in the sky sharply. "Well, it's good to know that you will at least listen well."

Before the camp begin to question, Gold spoke up from behind Killian. "Anything that needs to be said can wait until we are out of the jungle and on the ship."

At that, Killian briskly walked away from the group and started to lead them out of the forest. No words were spoken as they returned to the beach. After the long boat reach the Jolly Rodger, he strode away from the group and reached the helm.

"Mate?!" He spoke to David, gaining his attention, "Raise the anchor and get the sails open!"

"Where are we going?"

"We are docking for the night. I need to think." Killian replied, taking his place behind the wheel. Once the Rodger reached open waters, the deck cleared out. Emma decided to stay and watch the island float away until it receded into the distance.

She leaned against the railing of the ship in her thoughts when she felt him behind her. The entire length of his body fit against her back. Emma froze on the spot when she saw his remaining hand flow beside her to come to rest on the railing. The arm with his hook slowly came to rest on the other side of her body, effectively trapping her between his arms.

"You are awfully bold this evening." She said in a slightly shaky voice. He didn't reply to her, as he lowered his head to the spot where he shoulder and neck met. She was staring ahead with steel in her eyes when she felt him open his mouth to nip her with his teeth.

"And you aren't saying "No" _Emma_?" He replied as he continued to nip her down her neck and towards her shoulders. "Have you finally stopped running from me?" He asked as he pressed her hip sharply to begin to turn her to face him.

She held herself so tight that he feared that she would have bruises running up her arms. He could also feel a slight tremble in her body. He didn't know if it was the ocean air, nerves or something .. else ..

After the afternoon that he was forced to live with the Crocodile and dealing with mermaids, all he wanted to do was be lost in the woman in front of him. In any other instance, he would commend her for the sheer amount of will power that she kept showing him.

She wanted him, he knew that she did. Every fiber in his being kept calling to her, beating that will power down at all hours of the day, he knew that she must be exhausted. Any normal man would stop but Killian wasn't a normal man.

_A man who doesn't fight for what he wants .. deserves what he gets_

He said those words ages ago, words that he lived by. He wanted Emma and there wasn't anything .. even Emma herself .. that would be able to fight him off ..

He pressed her against the railing of the ship and began to toy with the collar of her jacket. He could see it in her eyes, that steely resolve crumbling in front of him. In a sheer act of tremendous willpower, he removed himself from her.

"I find that I have grown tired of the perpetual game of cat and mouse that we have begun, _Emma Swan_." He said as her named flowed from his lips. She looked up at him with tired eyes as he turned and began to walk away from her with a flourish of his leather coat. He stood on the first steps, leaving the deck to look back at her.

Emma felt like she was in a trance as she followed that coat, her poor shriveled heart beat loudly in her chest. She knew that she shouldn't follow him, it could only end in tears for her.

But as he drew her closer to him, she looked down into his eyes and made her decision. She could feel his eyes on her as she descended the stairs before him, and as she heard the door to his cabin close with a resounding click. She found that she truly knew nothing ..

_(Page Break)_

Henry followed her while they trekked along the beach. He somehow found it in him to remain quiet the entire journey, which he couldn't understand, since his mother always told him that he asked too many questions for his own good.

It wasn't until the two of them passed a large rock formation and into a cove that he found that he couldn't keep his thoughts to himself.

"Whoa." He exclaimed as their destination came into view. He had seen a pirate ship before but the one that rested in front of him was unlike anything he had ever seen.

The ship was smaller than the Jolly Rodger but still looked just as fascinating. He could see a large golden bell behind the helm as he came to stand on the deck. He walked a few steps before turning to face the girl.

"Does your ship have a name?"

"He has gone by many names, but I think these days I like to call him _'Finis'_" Izzy answered as she began to tug on the ropes that held the sails. She came to stand behind the helm.

"What was his name before?"

Izzy smiled down at him before chuckling, "Bucky."

Henry grinned before remarking, "Bucky?! Really? What kind of name is Bucky?"

"It was a very long time ago, when the ship was captained by a very different crew." Izzy supplied, as she began to get lost in her thoughts. "A very foolish crew, with foolish dreams."

Henry grinned as he stood on the deck and proceeded to inspect everything in reach. Izzy took her time and began to watch her charge. He reminded her so much of another lad, so full of life and curiosity.

"You take to seeing a pirate ship rather well." Izzy trailed off, watching him ascend from the deck to stand beside her on the helm.

"That's because I have seen one before back home." Henry started, "We had to steal it to help save my grandpa."

"Oh? That's a mighty feat to steal a pirate ship for one so young."

"Young?! I am only a few years younger than you are?!" He replied, crossing his arms and attempting to stand taller by standing up straighter.

Izzy cut her eyes to him and grinned before bowing sharply at the waist towards him, "My apologies."

The ship finally reach open water after a time and Izzy looked over to see Henry tucked into himself on a crate near the helm. "There are cots in the quarters below that will be more restful than a crate, lad. Go and get some rest. The sea will be here when you awaken."

Henry perked up a little and began to trudge towards the stairs leading away from the deck. Before he left, he turned to her. "Thanks for letting me stay here."

Izzy nodded her head slowly and waited for him to leave before releasing the breath that she was holding. She felt wrong for deceiving the boy the way that she was. As she looked out at the sea before taking a deep breath, when she left Neverland years ago she vowed never to return until she had found a weapon to fight him.

Little did she know, she didn't need a weapon, she needed a person. A person of great value to him, he had been searching for years. He abducted countless children to feed his army, cut off all opposition against him. So she returned to fit the fight, after she received the information she needed.

Her thoughts were cut off by an unnatural flutter of movement, near the portside of the ship's railing. She delicately walked to the rail to look down into the black water. A flutter of green reached her eyes as she smiled.

"Marina." Izzy said, welcoming her old friend.

"Izzy!" The young mermaid replied and dove up and down into the water. "You will never ever believe who is back?"

Izzy patiently waited for the mermaid to calm before continuing her story.

"Hook has returned to Neverland! He went to the cove and talked to Ariel! He had a person with him and everything!" Marina fluttered her tail in joyful waves while she swam in circles.

Izzy mulled over this information, it had been many years since she had last seen the pirate known as Hook. The fact that what _he_ was looking for and the arrival of the infamous pirate where to close to be chance. It would seem like chess pieces were being gathered on a very volatile board. She was vaguely aware that Marina was still talking to her and only stopped thinking when she noticed her old friend perched on the step that she used to perch on long ago.

Her blue eyes looked up at her, eyes full of hope. "Do you think that he could help? He was always better friends with the fairies. Maybe he could get them to fix your .."

"No." Izzy replied, looking down at the worn bag around her neck, many times she wanted to remove it but memories always stopped her. She turned from Marina with a heavy heart before softly speaking,

"You of all should know that pixie dust can't fix everything."

**AUTHORS NOTE: I STILL DON'T OWN OUAT, JANP OR POTC.**

So yeah, it has been forever! I am so sorry for my absence. I have 2 little ones and life got in the way for a bit. I hope that you forgive me! Little ones take precedence. Things are going to be picking up and next chapter will have a little bit of hotness in it. Let me know what you think! A big thank you goes too – **Lisa1972, onetreefan, PeaceHeather, and Angelfan984**. Your reviews mean everything! Thank you for all my new followers as well!


End file.
